Conventional portable audio systems often include a pair of headphones that are connected to a portable media player (e.g., with one or more wires). As the headphone industry has expanded, the style range of headphones from which a user may choose has increased. One popular style or configuration of headphones is known as “earbud”-style headphones (e.g., headphones designed to fit within a user's ear). Earbud-style headphones are popular among users because earbud headphones are generally small and portable. Moreover, when a user is participating in various activities, earbud headphones may cooperate better with the user's other accessories or equipment, such as helmets, ski goggles, ear protectors, beanies, and headbands.
Although a user may gain portability with conventional earbud-style headphones, a user may sacrifice comfort because conventional earbud-style headphones typically do not fit comfortably in every user's ear the same. Manufacturers/designers of conventional earbuds typically design earbud headphones to be held in place within a user's ear by sizing the earbud to be slightly larger than the outer ear of the user. As can be appreciated, users generally have wide ranges of outer ear sizes and configurations, which makes it difficult for one size of earbud to comfortably fit all users' ears.
For example, in many circumstances, a user's outer ear may be too small for the conventional earbud-style headphone to comfortably fit in the user's outer ear. If the earbud is too large, then the earbud may fall out of the user's ear during use, or the earbud may cause discomfort to the user, thus frustrating the user and preventing the user from enjoying the portable audio system. On the other hand, the earbud-style headphone may be too small, thus preventing the earbud from remaining in place adjacent to the user's ear canal. If the earbud is too small, then the sound quality may decrease and the earbud may tend to frequently fall out of the user's ear.